zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
General Algrin "A.I." Ironhand
Why hello there, general. Looks like you made it to my fortress, congratulations. Gloat as long as you can 'cause your progression stops here. My army of cyborgs will make sure this day will be your worst... and your last! Introduction Algrin "A.I." Ironhand is an American general specialized in robotic and cybernetic warfare in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. His super units are the Seraph (if the player chooses the Angel Protocol Line) and the Widow (if the player chooses the Spider Protocol Line). His main technologies are robotics, artificial intelligence, transhuman technology (cyborgs), drones, nanomachines and advanced Plasma Energies. History This young general made quite an impression in the late 2010s when he proposed a fully cybernetized army as the army of the future. Most of his peers rejected his project as they considered it too expensive and unethical nonetheless it caught the attention of one of them: Alexis Alexander. She took him under her wing and they secretly started experimenting on cyber technology; how they managed to finance their research without being caught by the US military remains a mystery. In 2023 however, the GLA woke up from its slumber and launched an Elbrus missile at an American military base, a base that Ironhand had under his charge. He miraculously survived the strike but suffered serious injuries and got his eyes damaged. He was saved in extremis by General Alexander who then ordered a cybernetic surgery on him. There, he got his new eyes as well as other cybernetic augmentations. The US Military then suffered several defeats and heavy losses against the GLA. Alexander and Ironhand saw this unpleasant situation as an opportunity and presented the Cyber project again, a bold move that could have cost them demotion and imprisonment but with Alexander's influence, Ironhand's own cyber augmentations and the US Military being desperate and cornered, the project was finally accepted. Ironhand then had all powers and enough funds to bring his project to a higher level. Despite all expectations, his experiments in advanced robotic and cybernetic warfare proved fruitful. There he started developing the Angel and the Spider Protocol projects, his greatest achievements so far. the Widow and the Seraph are - he quotes - his "favorite children". Thanks to Ironhand being the pioneer of Cybernetics and Robotics, the A.I. technology in the USA was reaching new levels. In several American cities (including Chicago, his hometown), many robots were used for jobs considered "dirty, dangerous and demeaning" such as construction workers, cleaners, oil derrick maintainers, smelters and many others. However, this also brought some social issues upon the US territory, especially moderate unemployment as robots are also used in the service sector as waiters and cashiers. Drones are also widely used as they can be seen flying through the skies carrying loads for delivery. Advancements in A.I. gave almost every US citizen the ability to get a helper robot to do house chores. However, the increase of unemployment and homeless rate was simply presented as a benefit to Ironhand's work, as it provided more "volunteers" for his ever growing cyborg army. Once, his base was visited by a guest from China: General Shin Fai - the infantry specialist - for a week as part of an USA-China military exchange program. At first, the visit was smooth and there were no incidents to be reported. But the visit had a twist at the end when the two generals debated whether A.I. robots should develop the same sentience as humans. Fai and his men argued that if robots are 100% human-like, then humans will be pushed to extinction because of a rogue A.I. that thinks all humans must be exterminated. Besides, they also worry that various jobs will be taken over by robots even a high-ranking one (bankers/military generals) or one that involves creativity (artists and handicraft masters) or worse: at the top of the society (politicians and world leaders), causing widespread unemployment or an overtaking by robots. Ironhand and his cybernetized men refuted that the A.I. robots will forever uphold the Three Laws of Robotics by Isaac Asimov and will not pose a threat to humanity. Addressing the unemployment issue, they advised Fai to hire and treat robots like normal human beings and only use robotic machinery on tedious jobs that are beyond human abilities. Ironhand also dismissed the "A.I.-Human role reversal theory" as unnecessary worries. (even his robotic minions do not really agree that such an event will happen). In the very end, Fai hurried away to his main base after the visit. However, Ironhand did not get mad on Fai: to him, everything new must have its opponents which is one of the stages of technological progress. Oddly enough,Ironhand is one of the few generals that is more widely discussed on the news compared to his colleagues due to his cybernetic army looks like Terminator in real life.Coincidentally,one of his favourites is watching science fiction (which is how Nemesis II is made) that for once,the media exposed that his cupboard in his room was literally filled with Sci-Fi fiction alongside strategic guides. Ironhand is stationed east of Chicago, Illinois, USA. His class number is 01001101-VEX. Overview General Ironhand's most notable advantage at the start is his mobility, which allows the player to move the entire army very fast and create numerical superiority at desired areas of the battlefield. His basic strategy is unstoppable maneuvering along enemy base perimeter. If he finds weak point in defense - he moves there instantly and destroys the most significant targets. Tip: At the beginning of the battle, or when the spider production line is chosen later, it's advised to NEVER divide your army into piecemeal attacks. Always attack with full force. And don't fear to leave your base without defense. Most of Ironhand's units are speedy, therefore they will always return in time. - Ilya123 General Tactics (by Casojin) * If you wish to rush another USA faction, it can be done using stinger drones or Lancer mechs. The Lancer is more effective to take out tough air units (such as supply gathering Chinooks) while stinger drones are less powerful but can persist and disrupt your enemy for a longer period (a stinger drone tends to stay on target even the parent vehicle is moving away). * The Terminator, Cylons and Cybernetic Commando are very powerful. Do not underestimate them just because they're infantries. * Leech droids can disrupt your enemy's economy early on. It costs $600 but it can steal money $50 per half a sec. So, in about 6 seconds you would gain as much as the leech costs. Try moving in from the flank and choose unprotected supply center. * When fighting General Kwai, watch out for ECM during early game. Your entire drone force can be disabled and destroyed because of it. At rank 3, the Advanced Transmission Code upgrade can prevent this. * Spider class mechs can travel across cliff-like terrain. Making them suitable for surprise attacks. * Energy weapons (Roboraptor/Spider Tank/Seraph) can ignore General Alexander's shields. Drop Pod Assault (by Casojin) Drop pod assault can be a very effective tool against your enemy if you use it correctly. Otherwise, it can be disastrous to you. A well executed drop pod assault would force the enemy to reallocate their forces. It's like using divide and conquer tactic against your enemy. It would be more effective against an opponent with poor micro-management skill (hence more effective vs humans than AIs). The drop pod assault can be launched to draw enemy force away from the main attack route or to assault your enemy when their force is elsewhere (such as on offensive). Once the drop pods are launched, you should target enemy infrastructures as quickly as you can. If you have Cyborg Commando pod with you, it would greatly enhance your success against your enemy. Here are possible results of Drop pod assault: * Force enemy to retreat/halt an offensive. * Cripple enemy infrastructures, paving a way for your offensive. * Separate enemy forces, allowing a victory at one side. * Distract your enemy for your infiltration/sneak-attack. * Defeat your enemy. * Giving your enemy EXP (from improper drop pod assault). Hence, drop pod assault has to be used with careful planning and thinking ahead. Arsenal Infantry * Cyborg - Basic infantry. * Missile Cyborg - Anti-armor infantry. * Cyber Dog - Anti-infantry unit, one-hit-kills most infantries. * Medic Droid - Heals friendly infantries, can switch between machine gun for offence and spray gun for decontamination. * Terminator - Hero unit, has many abilities, stealthed when not attacking. Detects mines. * Cylon - Built with the Nemesis V2, powerful anti-surface infantry unit, highly durable. Cannot be trained normally. * Cybernetic Commando - Summoned via drop pods, has powerful weapons and high resistance, detects stealthed enemies, cannot be trained normally, can levitate to move faster but cannot attack while in the air. Vehicles * Builder Mech - Builds and repairs structures, powered by a hover drive, immune to toxins and radiation. * Leech Droid - Scout droid capable of detecting stealth enemies, can steal cash from enemy supply centers and disable enemy vehicles. * Guardian Droid - Anti-armor droid. Armed with an autocannon, can be upgraded with TOW missiles. * Trackhound - Anti-infantry droid. Armed with a general purpose machine gun, can be upgraded with flash bangs. * Phobos - Artillery mech, armed with a pair of mortars. * Lancer - Anti-air mech, armed with a pair of laser cannons. * Repair Droid - Repairs friendly vehicles, has a machine gun for self-defence. Detects mines. * Drone Controller - Manned vehicle, launches anti-tank Insectoid Drones to destroy enemy targets from afar. * Spider Class - Highly mobile, all terrain but poorly armored. ** Crab - Anti-infantry mech, armed with a saw blade launcher, can one-shot most infantries. ** Spider Tank - Anti-armor mech, armed with an anti-matter cannon. Ignores shields. ** Dominator - Artillery mech, armed with two cluster missile launchers. ** Widow - Super unit, can deploy spider mines, long range and high mobility, but relatively weak armor. * Angel Class - Slow, but heavily armed and well armored. ** Remiel - Anti-infantry mech, armed with dual miniguns and dual grenade launchers. ** Uriel - Anti-armor mech, armed with quad laser cannons. ** Hadriel - Artillery mech, armed with dual mortars and dual missile launchers. ** Seraph - Super Unit, accompanied by two Gate Guardian droids, long range and heavy armor, but slow speed. Aircraft * Harbinger - Droid cargo VTOL, collects supplies and transports units, can equip its own droid. * Vorta - Utility VTOL, has only half the carrying capacities of the Harbinger. * Pegasus - Stealth drone bomber, can be upgraded with bunker buster bombs. * RoboRaptor - Stealth anti-armor drone fighter, armed with anti-matter charges. * Raven - Light VTOL droid, armed with a chaingun and missiles, can engage both air and ground. * Nemesis V2 '- Super Unit, a heavy armed dropship, armed with a laser cannon, carries 8 Cylons onboard, extremely heavy armor, boosts Cylons positioned below it. Structures * 'Command Center - Commands General Ironhand’s powers, builds Builder Mechs and Leech Droids. * Cold Fusion Reactor - Provides power to Ironhand’s base. * Supply Center - Builds Harbingers and Vortas, stores supplies. * Cyborg Factory - Builds cyborg infantries and researches related upgrades. * War Factory - Builds mechs, and researches weapon upgrades. * Airfield - Builds, repairs and rearms UAVs. * Supply Drop Zone - Summons drop pods to bring supplies to Ironhand’s base. * Strategy Center - Provides crucial tech, upgrades, and tactical plans. Allows the activation of the Spider/Angel production line. * Particle Cannon - Super Weapon, fires a particle beam down on enemies. Particle beam can be moved on the player’s command. * Gatling Defense System - Anti-infantry and aircraft defence, can equip its own drone. * Missile Defense System - Anti-armor defence, can equip its own drone. * Spider Nest - Stealth defence structure. Deploys spider mines at enemies. * Cepheus - Fortified fire base, can be garrisoned by infantries. Upgrades * Capture Buildings - Allows Cyborgs to capture neutral and hostile structures. * Flash Bangs - Allows Cyborgs and Trackhounds to launch flash bangs and clear garrisons. * Improved Hydraulics - Improves the movement speed of all cyborg infantries. * PELE Ammunition - Improves the damage output of all machine guns. * TOW Missile - Adds a TOW launcher to the Guardian Droid, highly effective against tanks. * Bunker Busters - Equips Pegasus UACVs with bunker buster bombs that can clear garrisons. * Security Systems - Individual upgrade, equips a structure with a machine gun, effective against infiltration. * Control Rods - Individual upgrade, doubles the power production of a Cold Fusion Reactor. * Laser Guidance - Increases the damage output of Raven missiles. * Drone Armor - Increases the durability of all drones. * Supply Lines - Increases the efficiency of Harbingers and Vortas, as well as supplies gained from oil derricks and drop pods. * Missile A.I. - Increases the range of missiles and make them more resistant to ECM. * Advanced Data Transmission - Reduces the effect ECM and EMP have on droids, and makes them harder to disable. * Drone Uplink Chip - Infantries can now have their own drones. * Drones Invisibility - All drones become stealthed when not attacking. General's Powers * Rank 1 ** Spy Satellite - Recons the area. ** Spy Drone - Deploy a stealth recon drone to reveal an area, available by default. ** Emergency Repair Level 1 - Repairs vehicles and buildings in an area. Heals infantry. (requires Rank 2) * Rank 3 ** Improved Spy Satellite - Makes Spy Satellite controllable and allows it to detect stealth units. *** Detects: **** Camouflaged infantry **** Stealthed vehicles **** Hidden structures **** Spider nests **** AA radars **** Stealth aircraft *** Does not detect: **** Mines **** Demo traps **** Chemical pumps ** Stinger Drop - Drops 4 Stinger Drones which guard the area until destroyed. ** Nano Swarm Level 1-3 - Calls in a drop pod which creates a Nano Swarm, Nano Swarm has different effects depending on the level *** Deals damage to enemies *** Repairs friendly vehicles and structures *** Heals friendly infantry *** Gives firepower bonus **** Level 1: +50% firepower bonus, greatest healing. **** Level 2: +25% firepower bonus, normal healing, small area damage. **** Level 3: High area damage only. ** Infantry Drop Level 1-3 - Drops reinforcements at desired location. *** Level 1: 4 Cyborgs, 2 Missile Cyborgs and 2 Medic Droids. *** Level 2: 8 Cyborgs, 4 Missile Cyborgs and 4 Medic Droids. *** Level 3: 12 Cyborgs, 6 Missile Cyborgs and 6 Medic Droids. * Rank 5 ** Mosquito Swarm - Deploy 4 anti-personnel Mosquito Drones. Mosquitoes have a limited lifetime of 3 minutes. ** Commando Drop - Delivers Cyborg Commando to desired area. Cyborg Commando is a powerful robot which can fly and detect all types of enemy stealth units. Requires 3rd level Drop Pods general's power. Trivia * Ironhand's portrait is based upon that of General Thorn's, who is the US Special Forces General in Zero Hour's beta. Thorn is also frequently used by the players to depict General Ironside: a 5 star general who is the intended US Boss General in the Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour's general challenge. The only difference is that Contra's developers added him two cybernetic eyes, so he becomes Ironhand instead. * As Ironhand almost died during an Elbrus missile strike by the GLA, his body was so damaged that he needed cybernetic augmentations to be saved. That eventually resulted in him having a robot-like voice. * The background on his portrait resembles that of the futuristic city depicted in the Blade Runner movie. * In Contra 008's intro on USA, Ironhand's infantry-loaded drop pods can be seen descending from a flying saucer named as USA Space Military Base. Evidenced by the fact his Battleship looks more like a space battleship, we can conclude that Contra Developers originally might have wanted Ironhand to be a Space Forces General. * Ironhand's nickname, A.I., is probably a play on words with "Artificial Intelligence" and his full name (Algrin Ironhand). * In reality, the Geneva Conventions do not prohibit the use of autonomous machines in the military. Thus it is possible for the real life USA Military to build a robotic army if it wants to. However, the process of formation would be very disastrous: It will add even more debt to the USA's already high national debt, controversy on cyborg experimentation and possible international backlash due to fears of rogue A.I. or bad decisions made by A.I. (such as killing a child who wields a knife to it when the child is just acting with his/her emotion). Category:American General Category:Main characters